Faith in You
by Anka7995
Summary: The story of Rolf and Luna. One-shot!


_Written for the QL competition, Seeker for the Bats! Prompt: Start and End with some pronoun._

**_Summary: _**The story of Rolf and Luna. One-shot!

**Faith in You**

You don't know when and how he became the most important part of your life. It was subtle for sure. It was definitely gradual.

He was dancing when you first saw him. The thing that made him different to you was not the fact that he was dancing at a wedding, but the fact that he was dancing alone.

You still remember that evening, you had travelled far and wide in the search of the Crumpled Horn Snorkacks, like every annual trip you had made with your father.

But this time your father was not with you, he had passed on to infinity just like your mother had when you were a young child.

But this time you were grown up, even though it was just a tender age of twenty-two, the thing about fathers and daughters is that you are never too young or never too old to need your father and when he is gone, there is an empty space in your heart which you know will never be filled.

Seeing him dance at a wedding, a wedding whose invitation you had received because you saved the bride's life from Nargles (though the bride believed it was a deranged driver), you were reminded of the time you had swayed alone to the music at Bill Weasley's wedding and Harry Potter had looked at you oddly. It had always amused you the way people believed that you couldn't see their odd stares or hear their sneers and jeers. It had never been the case that you were blind to all the insults or the "looney" nickname but the fact was you just didn't care. Your mother had thought you that everyone has to pay a price of being different and you didn't mind paying this price, the most important thing was having faith and believing in yourself.

But if you were being honest to yourself then you will have to admit that you had forgotten the life's most important lesson after your father had passed away.

Every sneer, jeer and insult hit home then. You couldn't even bear the teasing tones of your boyfriend, Neville. It was part of the reason why you worked with vengeance to find the Crumpled Horn Snorkack, accomplish your father's dream.

At the end, it left you drained, physically and emotionally.

But seeing him, dancing like that, on his own, without a care in the world reminded you of what you used to be. So you smiled and did something extremely unlike you, you asked him to dance.

He had looked at you with a look of surprise and had blinked at you, his hazel eyes unfocussed and blonde hair windswept. He had looked like you had extracted him from an important task he had given his mind and brain.

"You may dance with me," he had replied, as his eyes gained focus and twinkled in merriment, "But you'll need to keep up."

You had laughed and proceeded to dance the way you had with your father in the Weasley Wedding.

Previously, every time you had remembered the dance with sadness, knowing that the war had tainted your father and maybe you would never be able to dance like that again.

You had struck a rapport with him since the first dance. He shared your likes and dislikes, and like you he was on a search of things that the world considers delusions.

Slowly he became an irrevocable part of your life. It started with some random run-ins and progressed to scheduled meetings.

He could make you forget, make you believe again.

The big step was when the two of you decided to go together to find your dream the Crumple Horned-Snorckack. It was more like you decided to leave (tired of the jeers that once wouldn't have bothered you) and he decided to tag along.

He became your best friend and then your lover. He was everything that you had wanted but never had the courage to ask for. He gave you everything even before you could voice your demand.

The two of you were the perfectly imperfect love story. Your story was as strange as the two of you.

Or like your friend Ginny has exclaimed multiple times, "You two are just made for each other!"

Or as Hermione had once philosophically said, "You are like two misfits that perfectly fit each other,"

You smile and remember the comments of your friends on you and Rolf and you had smiled some of them off and were extremely happy about a few and flattered by many.

"Luna found a male Luna," Ronald had said gruffly.

Harry was just extremely happy for her.

Neville had smiled awkwardly and a tad but shyly and said, "I am really happy that you are happy, I think we made the right decision."

You had smiled and nodded, knowing that he was happy with Hannah.

You were happy, extremely happy and content. You didn't know whether you were ready for a change, but a change was happening and you knew that Rolf needed to know about that.

"Luna," his voice floats in and you look up at him as he is standing at the opening of the tent looking like he had the first evening you had met him, "are you alright?"

You nod but you know he would see through the non-chalance.

"Luna," he says coming and sitting on one knee in front of you, "What's wrong? You have been distant past couple of weeks."

A tear leaks down your eye and you look at him and taking a deep breath you whisper, "I'm pregnant,"

'This is it,' you think, 'Now he will say he doesn't want a change.'

But he surprises you and makes you feel embarrassed at your own insanity as he hugs you tightly and says, "Oh, Luna, I am so happy! I love you so much!"

You laugh and tears trickle down your face, but they are happy tears. You are happy, content, in love and you are going to have a baby!

You kiss him passionately, "I love you," you say, "And thank you for giving me all the happiness in the world. Thank you!"

**The End**

**Word Count: 1030**


End file.
